Soul Knight
by Karndragon
Summary: Ramza believed his death would be the end of everything for him after everything that had happened to him but he didn't expect to end up in the Soul Society where he would eventually become a Shinigami. The one thing that doesn't change for him is to always do what is right.
1. Beginning After Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Final Fantasy Tactics.

**Beginning after Death**

It was night within the Soul Society and the moon was full. In one of the districts of the Rukongai, there were three people on the ground and they were Shinigami. One of the Shinigami wore a haori with the kanji of three on the back. The haori wearing Shinigami was a blonde man and he slowly looked up and gave hatred glares at the three individuals that were stranding over him. The man looked back and saw the other two Shinigami on the ground and not moving being that one of them was another man with short reddish brown hair and the other was a woman with long brown hair.

"Damn it," The blonde man said and then he turned back to the three individuals, "it was you all along. It was you three behind the heinous atrocities that were committed."

The three individuals just looked at the blonde man and the one in the center wore glasses and smiled and then he raised his katana in the air. The blonde man clenched his teeth and clenched the grip of his own katana.

"No, I won't let this end," The blonde man said in his head, "not like this!"

The one who held his katana in the air swung down on the blonde man and there was a loud crash.

**Sixty Years Back**

In the Necrohol of Mullonde, a fierce battle was fought as the master of the demon group known as Lucavi was defeated at the hands of one Ramza Beoulve along with his sister Alma and his party finally putting an end to the terror of Lucavi. However things were not as simple as the monstrous Arch Seraph was exploding with power.

"Need… power…" Ultima said as she was dying.

She looked at Ramza and his party who were on the floor and was not even moving as the place as the necrohol was reacting to Ultima's defeat and the place was on the verge of destruction. Ultima decided to make one last effort to make sure they suffered and she reached out her hand towards Ramza and his sister Alma was laying next to Ramza.

"I won't let you!" Ultima declared angrily.

In her last attempt, Ultima used her last ounce of strength and lunge towards Ramza and his party and the next thing the explosion occurred all over death city of Mullonde. After some time, Ramza slowly opened his eyes and he slowly looked and saw that everything around was white and he felt as though he was floating.

"What is this?" Ramza asked himself as he looked around, "Alma! Alma!"

Ramza could not see nor hear even the faint of his sister.

"Agrias!" Ramza called, "Mustadio! Rapha! Marach! Count Orlandeau! Meliadoul! Ladd! Alicia! Lavian!"

Ramza didn't get a response and wondered if the worse had happened.

"You're wasting your breath," A male voice suddenly said.

Ramza was surprised and he turned to see someone and it was a Shinigami who was average looking and had short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Ramza asked.

"Me?" The Shinigami replied, "I'm here to take you to where you need to go."

"What are you talking?" Ramza replied back, "And you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"All you need to know that I'm a Shinigami," The Shinigami said.

"A Shinigami?" Ramza asked.

"Yes, a death god to put it," The Shinigami said.

"A death god," Ramza said.

"Yes a reaper and I'm here to send you to the place called the Soul Society," The Shinigami said.

"What do you mean?" Ramza asked surprised, "I don't understand."

"…The fact is that… you're dead," The Shinigami said.

"…I see," Ramza said, "Well I figured that was the case with the explosion that had occurred."

"Yes and I'm here to take you to the afterlife," The Shinigami said, "The place called the Soul Society. So with that in mind…"

The Shinigami drew his sword and Ramza was shocked and steeped back a bit.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ramza asked.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think," The Shinigami said as he pointed at the pommel of his hilt, "I'm just going to perform a Konso on you and you'll be sent to the Soul Society."

"But wait, can you least tell me about the people that I was with?" Ramza asked.

"Question time is over," The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami suddenly appeared right in front of Ramza and Ramza was shocked as the Shinigami tapped Ramza's forehead with his pommel performing a Konso. A bright light surrounded Ramza and it blinded him.

**Rukongai, Soul Society**

It was bright sunny day in the Rukongai within the Soul Society and a young woman was walking and she had long brown hair and wore a light purple robe with a white sash around her waist. She was humming to herself and then she stopped to see someone on the ground.

"Oh my," The young woman said.

The young woman ran over to check to see the person on the ground. When she got to the person, she looked closer and was shocked to see the person who wore a pale blue robe with a black sash.

"This can't be…" The woman said as she couldn't believe it.

The person on the ground was Ramza and the woman was shocked as she had her hands over her mouth.

"R-Ramza," The young woman said, "Ramza."

Ramza started to regain consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. Ramza also slowly sat up.

"What happened to me?" Ramza asked, "Am I in the Soul Society?"

"Ramza?" The young woman spoke.

Ramza was surprised to hear the female's voice and he looked and was shocked as he recognized the young woman.

"T-Tietra?" Ramza said surprised.

"Ramza, it really is you," Tietra said.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you here," Ramza said.

Ramza flinched as he remember when he last saw Tietra and it was at the Ziekden Fortress where she was held hostage by Galagros of the Corpse Brigade and then Tietra was fatally shot by an arrow by Argath and showing no remorse for what he did. Ramza was sad and then he looked away feeling ashamed.

"Ramza, why are you looking away from me?" Tietra asked and then she got worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not," Ramza said, "the one who is guilty is me."

"What do you mean?" Tietra asked as she was confused, "What did you do?"

"At Fort Ziekden," Ramza said sadly, "when you were held hostage and then you were…"

"Oh," Tietra said, "yes I lost my life there… used as a convenience by Zalbaag… and probably Dycedarg as well… but Ramza, I'm still confused as to why you're guilty of it."

"Because I didn't prevent it from happening," Ramza said upset, "because I was ignorant and because I was naïve."

"But that's not your fault," Tietra said, "You didn't take part of my death."

"But I was naïve and didn't know the truth of what was really going on," Ramza said, "my ignorance allowed your death."

"You're blaming yourself on something that you had no control over," Tietra said.

"Tietra," Ramza spoke.

"Please Ramza," Tietra pleaded, "Please don't blame yourself. You didn't cause my death. You didn't pull the trigger and you didn't order it. So please, don't blame yourself for what happened to me."

Tietra extended her hand to Ramza and Ramza himself was surprised and then he took her hand and stood on his feet. Ramza then looked around seeing that they were on a path and were in the woods.

"Tietra, are we in the Soul Society?" Ramza asked.

"Yes we are," Tietra said.

"I was told that this would be the afterlife," Ramza said, "I must admit, this is not what I was expecting."

"I know what you mean," Tietra said, "I was the same way when I first arrived here a year ago."

"Ah I see," Ramza said.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have questions and I'm going to assumed that the questions you have are going to the same ones that I had when I got here," Tietra said, "and I want to know what happened since my death. My brother Delita, how has he been doing? Was he doing all right when you saw him last?" Tietra had a concerning expression, "What has he been like?"

"Yes Delita," Ramza said.

Ramza and Tietra walked and Ramza began to tell her everything that had happened after her death. It took a long time for Ramza to tell her everything that had happened.

**Hueco Mundo**

In the desert nightly realm of the Hollows, there was someone on the ground and it was the master of the Lucavi Ultima who was in her Arch Seraph form. Ultima opened her eyes and rose up from the ground and then she looked around.

"Where am I?" Ultima asked herself, "What is this place?"

There was a sudden roar and Ultima was surprised and looked and saw several Hollows slowly approaching the female demon. Ultima glared at the Hollows.

"What's this?" Ultima asked, "There are those that would oppose me like this?"

One of the Hollows roared loudly and Ultima stood up and spread her massive red wings.

"So be it," Ultima said.

The Hollows charged towards Ultima with the intent to eat her and there was a loud bang and a pillar of light occurred.

**Cemetery within the Gallione Province, Ivalice**

A funeral was being held and a priest and several mourners were standing near the grave as the priest gave the sermon.

"Blessing of the Great Father descends and guides your body's return to the earth," The priest said, "May the grace of St. Ajora lead Alma's soul to the eternal shores of Paradise. There she shall find peace. Faram."

"Faram," The mourners said.

The priest and the mourners gave their final respects in front of Alma's grave. Afterwards the priest and the two mourners left.

"It such a shame to happen to someone so young," One of the mourners said.

"Such an innocent girl," Another mourner said with sadness, "not only that, all the children gone in such a short time."

Afterwards the two left and the mourners who were left were an old couple.

"They say that not even the youngest son Ramza will even get a burial," One of the mourners said.

"The Beoulves' 300 year history is over," The other mourner said.

Afterwards, they left as well. Not long afterwards, two people showed up and went to Alma's grave and it was Orran and Valmafra

"Ramza, Alma," Orran said, "Forgive me for being late to come. I would have come sooner had not been the many eyes on me."

Valmafra stepped forward and placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"Delita and Ovelia are now wed," Orran said, "A commonborn youth restores peace to the realm and now a ruler with the princess, he forges a new kingdom. A tale of such heroism that will be passed down for many years to come."

Valmafra stepped back and stood next to Orran.

"I believe Delita may be just the man you said," Orran continued, "pure of heart in the end. When Valmafra revealed herself for an agent of Mullonde, he made it appeared as though he killed her and then let her run. I think he may have caught a glimpse of himself in her, a tool manipulated by Lord Folmarv.

Valmafra told Orran that they had to go and Orran nodded in agreement. Valmafra went on ahead and Orran looked at Alma's grave again with sadness.

"My father," Orran spoke in sadness, "Did… did he die bravely?" Orran shook his head, "I'll return again. Be at peace."

Orran turned and walked but stopped and looked at the grave again.

"Are you truly dead?" Orran asked, "I still can't believe that you are gone. After so much…"

Orran sighed in sadness again.

**Rukongai, Soul Society**

Ramza and Tietra were standing on a hill looking over the place where they were people and Ramza just got finished telling everything that had happened with it ending his fight with the Lucavi leader, Ultima.

"I see," Tietra said, "so all of that happened."

"I know that it's hard to believe," Ramza said.

"Oh I believe you Ramza," Tietra said, "I know that you never lie… it's just…"

Tietra had a sad expression.

"Tietra?" Ramza asked in concern.

"I'm sorry," Tietra said shaking her head, "I'm just sad about everything that had happened to you… to Alma… and it seems that my brother was involved."

"To be fair," Ramza said, "I do believe that Delita is genuine about what he told me when we last spoke."

"Yes I'm sure that's the case," Tietra said, "after all, he's my brother."

"Yes," Ramza said with a nod.

Later on, Ramza and Tietra walked through the place where people were gathering around.

"So Tietra, where are we specifically?" Ramza asked.

"Oh right," Tietra said, "well we're in a place called the Rukongai."

"The Rukongai?" Ramza asked.

"Yes," Tietra replied, "it's the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East. The Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society."

"So, where exactly are we in the Rukongai?" Ramza asked as he looked around.

"We're in the 3rd District of the West Rukongai," Tietra answered. "It's referred to as Hokutan."

"I see, so we're in the 3rd District on the Rukongai's West side," Ramza said.

"Yep, oh just so you know," Tietra continued, "Each numbered district in descending order on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

"So the further the district, the more crime ridden and non-peaceful it gets," Ramza said.

"Pretty much," Tietra said with a nod.

"Feels like back in the slums in Ivalice," Ramza commented.

"Yes that is true," Tietra said with a downcast expression.

"So what is this center you spoke of?" Ramza asked.

"Oh right, that would be the Seireitei," Tietra said.

"The Seireitei?" Ramza asked.

"Yes, it's the capital of all of the Soul Society," Tietra explained, "the people who live there are members of the nobility and members of the Seireitei's military forces."

"Oh, so there are nobles even in the Soul Society?" Ramza asked amazed.

"That's right," Tietra said with a nod.

"And the forces in the Seireitei?" Ramza asked.

"Oh well I don't really know much about them," Tietra answered, "I didn't really paid mind to it."

"I see," Ramza said, "well I can understand that. Anyway thank you for telling me."

"It's not a problem," Tietra said with a smile and nod, "say Ramza, assuming you don't have a place to stay, why don't you stay with me?"

"With you?" Ramza asked surprised.

"Yes," Tietra said and then she got worried, "w-would that be a problem? If you don't like the idea then I won't force you and—"

"No, no, no, it's not like that," Ramza replied, "if it's okay with you then I don't mind. I would be honored if you would allow me to."

"Wonderful," Tietra said happily, "we can tell each other stories and with how things have been."

Ramza smiled, "You haven't changed. You're still same kind hearted girl that I know. I really would have liked it to have you be with Delita again and Alma as well."

"Thank you Ramza," Tietra said feeling touched, "I would have like that and you're kind as well."

Ramza and Tietra went on their way.

**Unknown Realm**

Argath Thadalfus was lying on the ground and was regaining consciousness and he glanced around and started to get up.

"Where am I?" Argath asked as he looked around.

Argath just stood and remember when he fought Ramza at Limberry Castle. Argath became bitter at the memory.

"I lost," Argath said angrily, "first at Ziekden and now at Limberry Castle," Argath swung his arm, "I shouldn't have lost. Not to that damn spoiled brat. No, I won't be denied… I will kill him, I will Ramza Beoulve!"

"You say Ramza Beoulve?" A male voice asked.

Argath was surprised and he looked and saw an old man in dark armor and the old man was actually Gaff Gafgarion.

"Huh, who are you?" Argath asked, "Answer me."

"Hey now, take it easy," Gafgarion said, "I'm Gafgarion and you seem to have a grudge against Ramza Beoulve."

"Hmph, what is it to you if I do?" Argath responded, "You would do best to leave my sight knave."

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Gafgarion said, "besides, you're not the only with a grudge against Ramza Beoulve."

"Oh really?" Argath replied, "Are you saying you have a grudge against him as well?"

"Yeah I do," Gafgarion said, "I lost my life to him… he really messed things up for me."

"Hmph, I see," Argath said.

"It would benefit well for you two and I can provide you two the means to do so," Another male voice said.

"Huh, who's there?" Argath asked as he turned around.

"Someone who's willing to aid us," Gafgarion said.

"It is as he says," The voice said.

Someone appeared and it was an elderly man with a cane and had a bit of a Hollow mask over his right eye.

"Really?" Argath said, "Who are you?"

The old man grinned, "Bansui Amatsuki."

**3****rd**** District of West Rukongai, Hokutan, Soul Society**

Ramza and Tietra arrived at a small house.

"Is this the place?" Ramza asked.

"Yes this is the place that I have been staying," Tietra said, "there was one person who originally stayed here but he left."

"Oh, do you know where he went?" Ramza asked.

"Yes, he went to the Seireitei," Tietra answered, "intent to be a Shinigami."

"Oh I see," Ramza said, "so that means anyone can go to the Seireitei to be a Shinigami."

"Only you have some spirit energy," Tietra said, "and there is the academy where they trained Shinigami."

"An academy?" Ramza asked, "Oh like the Gariland Military Academy that Delita and I attended."

"Exactly," Tietra said with a nod.

"I see," Ramza said.

Ramza pondered and Tietra looked at Ramza and was a bit worried.

"Um anyway, let's go inside," Tietra suggested, "you must be exhausted."

"Oh, um yes about," Ramza said with a nod.

Tietra and Ramza went inside.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ramza and Delita spend their days in Hokutan.**


	2. Passing Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Final Fantasy Tactics.

**Passing Day**

At the ruins of the old church within the Zeltennia Province, Ovelia who was the Queen of Ivalice was looking up in the sky and she was not happy. She couldn't believe in what she felt was going on and she decided how she was going to respond. Steps were being heard and it was a Chocobo and Delita who had become King through marrying Ovelia was riding the Chocobo. He stopped the Chocobo and saw Ovelia was relieved to see his wife.

"There you are," Delita said, "everyone was looking for you."

Delita mounted off the Chocobo and went and approached Ovelia while Ovelia who still had her back turned on her husband felt disdain. Delita looked at Ovelia and then he brought out a bouquet of flowers.

"Today is your birthday," Delita said, "these flowers—"

Delita didn't get to finish what he was saying because he suddenly felt a sharp pain which made him drop the bouquet. He was shocked to see that he was stabbed with a dagger and he saw that Ovelia had just charged towards him and stabbed him with a dagger and it was the same dagger that Agrias had given to her the last time they saw each other and Ovelia looked at Delita with hatred while Delita was shocked that she would take such action.

"O-Ovelia?" Delita spoke still surprised.

"You would use everyone and toss them aside or even eliminate them once you're done with them," Ovelia said in anger, "Now you would kill me just like you killed Ramza!"

Delita clenched his teeth and then he took the dagger that Ovelia used against him and took it out of his body, He then proceed to stab Ovelia with the same dagger. The stab was fatal and Ovelia slowly fell on the ground. Ovelia didn't look surprised that she was just stabbed as she figured that it was going to happen regardless just as she lay on the ground dead. Delita dropped the dagger and held one of his hands on the place where he was stabbed as he stepped back and he felt miserable. He slowly walked back and then went to the side of the ruins and stopped and looked up in the sky with sadness.

"Ramza," Delita said, "What did you get out of all of this? I… I got this…"

Someone appeared on top of the ruin of the church and it was a Shinigami. The Shinigami looked on seeing Delita and then he saw the dead Ovelia.

"Ovelia…" The Shinigami said.

**Rukongai, Soul Society**

In the fifth district of Rukongai's northern side, there was a man that sitting by the trunk of a tree. The man had short reddish brown hair and wore a pale green robe with a black sash. The man looked up in sky.

"Is this supposed to be paradise?" The man asked, "It seems like any other place," The man looked down on the ground, "Why am I even here? That… what did he call himself… a Shinigami? Whoever he was, he shouldn't have bothered? But then…"

**Flashback: Riovanes Castle, Fovoham Province, Ivalice**

In the meeting room within the castle, the young man was on floor bleeding to death. He glanced over saw other knights of the Riovanes Castle dead on the floor who were slaughtered.

"F-Father," The dying young man said, "No, that monster is not my father, no, he's a murdering fiend. Ramza… you were right."

**Flashback End**

The man sighed and placed his hand on his face.

"How long had Father been a Lucavi?" The man asked himself, "Was it from the beginning… before the war? Had I been so blind all this time?"

"Isulid Tengille?" The voice of an old man said.

"Hmm?" The man responded.

The old man who was short and had a balding hairline who wore a gray robe with a black sash walked and stood before the man.

"You are Isulid Tengille, correct?" The old man inquired.

"I am," The man named Isulid replied, "Do you have some business with me?"

"Not me personally," The old man said, "but an acquaintance of mine."

"Hmm and who is that?" Isulid asked.

The old man smiled and Isulid was confused and arched an eyebrow.

**Hueco Mundo**

There was crunching sound that was going on and there was a mountain of Hollow corpses that had piled up and Ultima was consuming the dead Hollows and she was in her Holy Seraph form. Ultima stood up and looked at her hands that were coated with the blood of the Hollows.

"It seems that I'm gaining more power and with that, the knowledge of where I am and the inhabitants of this realm," Ultima said, "Hueco Mundo."

**Unknown Realm**

"The Soul Society?" Argath asked.

"Yes, that where Ramza Beoulve is currently residing," Amatsuki said.

"And what is this Soul Society?" Gaffgarion asked.

"The Soul Society is basically the afterlife," Amatsuki said, "most souls dwell there until they are reincarnated by in the Human World. It's also the place where the Gotei 13 base."

"The Gotei 13?" Argath asked.

"A military branch that protects the Soul Society and the soldiers there are called Shinigami," Amatsuki explained, "in other words, Death Gods. A Death God takes the souls of those who pass and guide them to the Soul Society. A Shinigami was the one who guide Ramza Beoulve to the Soul Society."

"How do we get to the Soul Society?" Argath immediately asked, "Where can I find that bastard so I can kill him?"

"Hmph, it's most likely that he is already in the Rukongai within the Soul Society," Amatsuki said, "that place is where souls go when they end up in the Soul Society. However, there are 320 districts in the Rukongai and it will take time to find him. Not even Shinigami can control where the souls end up when they take them to the Rukongai."

"Hmph, wherever he may be," Argath said, "if he's there, then I just need to go there and kill him right there and then."

Amatsuki grinned, "Then in that case…"

Amatsuki brought out something and showed Argath and Gaffgarion and it was a stone. Argath was surprised as well as Gaffgarion as they both recognized the stone.

"That's an Auracite," Gaffgarion said.

"Indeed," Amatsuki said, "this is actually just one of the Auracites that Ramza Beoulve had been collecting. In case you weren't aware, Ramza Beoulve and his party had been collecting Auracites on their journey, some from the Lucavi that he had defeated. You would recall Argath as it was an Auracite that brought you from Hell."

"Yet I still lost…" Argath said bitterly.

"I guess I didn't realize that there were more about the stones and the Zodiac Braves," Gaffgarion said, "but still how did you get it? In fact, how much do you know?"

"Everything," Amatsuki said with a grin, "I know about the history of Ivalice, the events that have occurred, and I know what is happening right now in Ivalice. I have observed from behind the scenes for a long time…" Amatsuki looked in glee, "Oh I know, Argath, I'll tell what became of Delita Heiral."

"Huh, what should I care about that common animal?" Argath replied annoyed.

Amatsuki told Argath about what Delita became and he was shocked as well as disgusted.

"You lie!" Argath said furiously, "There's no way that common trash is now the King."

"Would like to see for yourself?" Amatsuki asked.

Argath was surprised and Gaffgarion just looked at Argath and then closed his eyes.

"So Lord Dycedarg failed in his ambition," Gaffgarion said in his head.

**Five Days Later, District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan, Soul Society**

Tietra was walking through the forest carry two baskets, one she carried on her left hand and the other one on her back. She began to collect plant leaves and put them in the basket that she had on her back. She was also collecting various fruits, including dried persimmons. Tietra looked at a persimmon and took a bite and she liked the taste.

"Oh it's so wonderful," Tietra said happily.

Tietra continued to collect food and then she collected wood for the fire. As she continued to do these things, she was hearing people talking. She looked over and saw three kids, one small boy and two boys that were bigger than him.

"What's going on?" Tietra asked in a quiet tone.

"Please, give me back my candy," The small boy pleaded.

The two big boys were keeping a small pouch away from him and acting in glee.

"Please, I beg you, gimme back my candy," The small boy pleaded again.

"Forget it," One of the big boys said, "besides you don't really need it any way."

"Yeah, why don't you just give up and just go, you little snot," The other big boy said as he pushed the small boy to the ground.

Tietra was shocked in what she was seeing and she didn't like what was occurring. It reminded her at the time when she was attending the academy within Eagrose and how she was bullied because of her status. It was a bitter reminder to her and then she remembered when Alma stepped in and defended her. With the memories of what happened to her in the past, she decided to stop the bullying.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tietra said as she ran to the scene.

The three kids saw Tietra rushing towards them and the two boys didn't like it that someone was sticking their nose into their business.

"Hey stay out of this," One of the big boys said, "this has nothing to do with you."

"Why are you bullying that kid and taking something that obviously doesn't belong to you?" Tietra countered.

"Butt out lady," The other big kid said harshly, "This is none of your business."

"I can't do that," Tietra replied, "I'm not going to stand by and just let it continue."

Tietra decided to put down the baskets that she was holding and went and knocked one of the big kids down and it was the one who had the small pouch in his hand and Tietra picked up the pouch. The second big kid got mad at what the long brown haired woman did and charged towards her, only to have Tietra dodge and trip the second big kid, causing the kid to fall down.

"Why you…" One of the big kids muttered.

"Just stop this right now, you shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you," Tietra said.

"Shut up," One of the big kids said as he and other big kid got up, "we just wanted some candy and it would be wasted to let someone who doesn't have any spirit energy to have any."

Tietra got upset and did something that surprised the three boys and she slapped the one that had just spoke out to her. The boys were shocked and Tietra was livid as she was reminded of the attitudes of the nobles that would treat commoners like animals and it was especially hard for her to learn from what Ramza had told her when he and Delita were dealing with the Corpse Brigade and with Argath's attitude towards the common person. Tietra calmed herself and just looked at the two bullying boys.

"That shouldn't matter!" Tietra countered.

"What?" One of the big kids spoke and it even shocked the little kid.

Tietra continued, "It doesn't matter if whether or not someone has spirit energy, it's not right to take something that isn't yours and even if this kid doesn't have any spirit energy and can't get hungry or whatever it may be. I'm sure he can still enjoy the taste. Now, you two have a choice, you can leave right now or you can continue and I will keep knocking you both down."

The two big boys looked at each other and looked at Tietra who had a serious expression and both of them came up with the same conclusion.

"Let's go, this is not worth it," One of the big boys said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," The other big boy agreed.

The two bullying boys left and Tietra sighed of relief.

"Are you okay?" Tietra asked the small boy.

The small boys nodded and Tietra gave him back the pouch that was full of candy.

"Thank you Miss," The small boy said happily.

"You're welcome," Tietra said warmly.

The small boy was happy and ran off with his pouch and Tietra waved to him. As soon the boy left, Tietra sighed again and left to head back to place where both her and Ramza were staying. As Tietra arrived back to the small house, she saw Ramza sitting in front looking up in the sky and with sadness. Tietra went and saw Ramza's sad expression and it stopped her in her track. Ramza then noticed Tietra.

"Oh Tietra, you're back," Ramza greeted.

"Yes, I've returned," Tietra said as she approached the house.

"Oh my," Ramza said, "you certainly picked up plenty.

"Yes," Tietra said, "Ramza?"

"Yes?" Ramza replied.

"A-Are you well?" Tietra asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine," Ramza said.

"You seem to be… well…" Tietra spoke.

"I suppose that you saw my expression," Ramza said, "sorry, I was just thinking about everything that happened back in Ivalice," Ramza stood up, "I know I can't do anything about it… but I'm just left with regret."

Tietra went and place her hand on Ramza's left shoulder.

"I don't think you should feel guilty of everything you've done," Tietra said, "if anything your actions were that of a true noble, the actions that your Lord Father would have taken. I'm sure he would have been so proud of you. And… I'm sure Alma would feel the same way."

Ramza was surprised as he looked at Tietra and he smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words," Ramza said.

"I just merely spoke the truth," Tietra said with a smile.

**Seireitei**

With the city being viewed from the corridor of one of large buildings, the blonde Shinigami was walking by. The man stopped and took in the view of the city. As he looked on, he couldn't help but think about his past. He shook his head as he felt regret in his past.

"I really was a weak man," The blonde haired Shinigami said, "And to see the events that had folded after my death. But now Ivalice is ruled by someone of common birth," The blonde haired Shinigami chuckled a bit, "Those fools…"

**District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan**

Ramza and Tietra were walking together through the market area of Hokutan. After purchasing some supplies, they headed out for the next place. They soon arrived at a place where a large pond was and they were seeing fishes in the pond.

"Okay, let us begin," Ramza said.

"Yes," Tietra said with a nod.

Tietra was in the pond luring the fishes as Ramza was impaling them with a long sharp stick. They went on with it for a while until they both felt they got enough fishes. They both were proud of the work they did and decided to head back with their haul. As they headed back, they were unaware that they were being watched by eyes of a creature that was staring at him and the creature quietly laughed. Ramza suddenly felt something and he stopped and looked around behind him.

"Ramza?" Tietra said seeing Luke stop and looked around, "Ramza, what's wrong?"

"Tietra?" Ramza spoke, "Did you hear something?"

"Huh? No, I didn't," Tietra replied shaking her head, "Is something amiss Ramza?"

Ramza looked and didn't feel or hear anything. He turned around and he simply shook his head.

"Maybe I'm just imaging things," Ramza concluded, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, all right," Tietra said, "If you say so."

Tietra and Ramza continued on their way and headed back to their home.

**Hueco Mundo**

Ultima was walking and was wearing nothing but a ragged cloak. She stopped when she saw something in view. Ultima smiled as she was pleased in what she saw. Ultima walked and then she stopped and she looked and saw five men on the ground. The five men were Folmarv Tengille, Dycedarg Beoulve, Messam Elmdore, Wiegraf Folles, and Alphonse Delacroix.

"Well, well," Ultima said, "quite the find that I made."

Folmarv started to open his eyes and he was surprised to see who he saw.

"Hashmal, my servant," Ultima said.

Folmarv looked and blinked his eyes seeing Ultima and then then he smiled in glee.

"Master," Folmarv said as he was pleased.

**Royal City of Lesalia, Ivalice**

In the grand church of the capital, there was a royal funeral for Ovelia and many people came mourned the loss of Ivalice's Queen. Delita was in the front and had his head down in sadness.

"Blessing of the Great Father descends and guides your body's return to the earth," The priest said, "May the grace of St. Ajora lead Her Majesty the Queen's soul to the eternal shores of Paradise. There she shall find peace. Faram."

"Faram," The mourners said.

The priest and the mourners gave their prayers to the Queen. There were three people who stood and were watching and it was Argath, Gaffgarion, and Amatsuki. No could see the three individual and Argath just mocked and sneered at the people in the church but he also took joy in seeing Delita looking very miserable and they knew the truth of had occurred. The official statement was that Ovelia was killed by a bandit. It was stated that Delita was able to kill the bandit but was not able to save his wife. It was a lie that put out that Delita had built much to his shame and misery.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ramza and Tietra are targeted and attack and they must find ways to defend themselves.**


End file.
